Crush Revisited, Buffy's Turn
by Christy O'Neal
Summary: A rewrite of Crush with Buffy taking Spike's place.


Title: Crush Revisited, Buffy's Turn  
  
Author: Christy  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Feedback: Yes! Live for it.  
  
Email: moneal@poboxes.com  
  
Distribution: If you want it, it's yours. Just let me know where it is going.  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns everything, including some of the dialogue in this. I own nothing, not even a Spike action figure.  
  
Summary: A re-write of Crush with Buffy in Spike's place.  
  
"Spike, please" Buffy begs, "just listen to me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. I'm sorry for calling you a thing. I'm so sorry for beating you up outside the police station and then leaving you there. I was wrong, so wrong. Please, tell me you can forgive me." She was pleading and didn't care.  
  
"Too little, too late. You had your chance, you blew it."  
  
"Spike, I ..."  
  
"No, don't say it. Just don't say it." Spike walks away, leaving Buffy alone in the cemetery.  
  
Spike goes to the Bronze to meet Tara as they had planned.  
  
"How did it go?" Tara asks when Spike sits down next to her.  
  
"She begged me to forgive her. She was going to say she loved me."  
  
"Oh no. You made it clear to her that it is over, didn't you? You have to make sure she knows beyond a shadow of a doubt. She could be dangerous otherwise." Tara replies.  
  
"I think I made myself clear. Surely I was clear, she has to know there is no chance for us." Spike says, not sounding very sure.  
  
"You need to find her, make sure she knows that you two are over."  
  
Buffy arrives home to find Angel waiting there for her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asks.  
  
"I know that Spike has been taking advantage of you. I've come to put a stop to it." Angel replies with thinly veiled disgust in his voice. "We are one, you and I. You will never belong to another Buffy. We are soul mates."  
  
Buffy nods, she seems to agree with him.  
  
Just then Spike bursts through the door. "Buffy, we need to talk. I need to make something clear to you..." He notices Angel standing next to Buffy. "What is going on here?"  
  
"Look who came back. He couldn't live without me."  
  
Angel approaches Spike and zaps him with a cattle prod. Spike falls to the floor blacking out.  
  
"You ready to have a little fun Buffy? Torture him a little before killing him?" Angel asks.  
  
"I'm done playing" Buffy replies as Angel hands her the cattle prod. She zaps Angel and watches with satisfaction as he slumps to the floor.  
  
Spike is slowly regaining consciousness. "Ah, there you are. I thought you were going to sleep all night." Buffy says.  
  
Spike realizes he is hand cuffed to the pipes in her basement. He yanks on the cuffs trying to free himself. Buffy moves to the side and Spike notices Angel, tied to the pipes above him.  
  
"Buffy, what the hell is wrong with you? I thought we were going to be together." Angel asks.  
  
"Slayer, what's going on?" Spike asks.  
  
"Simple, I'm gonna prove something. I love you." Buffy replies, moving closer to Spike.  
  
"Too late." Spike replies.  
  
"No, look at me. This isn't a joke. I love you. You're all I think about. Dream about. I'm drowning in you Spike."  
  
Angel starts laughing hysterically. "You love him? That piece of dirt? This is really too funny."  
  
"Shut up Angel, this is hard enough without you laughing at me!" Buffy yells. Buffy turns back to Spike. "You can't tell me that it is over. I know you still feel something for me."  
  
"It's disgust luv, that's all. I did love you, but you pushed too far. Now all I feel is anger, and some pity."  
  
"Spike, I'll prove to you that I love you. I'm gonna kill Angel for you."  
  
"Cool! I can't wait to see the poof turn to dust." Spike replies.  
  
Buffy pulls a stake from her sleeve and presses it against Angel's chest.  
  
"Buffy, I don't like this game anymore. Loving Spike is one thing. And believe me, we will talk about that later. But killing me is totally unacceptable." Angel says.  
  
"Kill him Buffy, kill him." Spike chants.  
  
"Shut up Spike! I'm not going to kill him. What I am going to do is uncuff him and let him kill you. Unless you admit you forgive me."  
  
"Oh, yes, that sound so much better." Angel says.  
  
"Just ... give me something ... a crumb ... a barest smidgen ... tell me ... maybe, someday, there's a chance you can forgive me." Buffy pleads.  
  
"Buffy, the only chance you had of me forgiving you, was when I was unconscious."  
  
"Ahhh, what is wrong with you guys? Why do you bastards torture me?" Buffy yells. "I don't know why I even bother. This is all your fault." She says, pointing at Angel.  
  
"My fault? What did I do?" Angel asks.  
  
"You left me. You made me love you and you left me. This thing with Spike never would have happened if you had just stayed." She turns to Spike, "I know this thing with you is wrong. You're a soul-less vampire, I'm a vampire slayer. You think I like having you in here? Destroying everything that was me, until all that's left is you, in a dead shell. You know, what I should just do, is get rid of both of you. Stake you..."  
  
Buffy stops talking and spins around. She has an arrow in her back, Riley is standing there with a crossbow.  
  
"What about me Buffy? Did you forget about your human ex again? I gave you the best ... bunch of months of my life!" Riley yells.  
  
Riley hits her over the head with the crossbow. "I thought maybe if I gave and I gave and gave, maybe you'd come around. Maybe be a little nicer. Stop treating me like your dog. But now I see it's you. You're the dog. Who needs to be put d-"  
  
Buffy jumps on top of him and they begin fighting. Angel and Spike tug at the restraints trying to get free. Riley and Buffy continue fighting. Angel frees himself and attacks Spike. Spike is fighting back the best he can while being handcuffed.  
  
Angel has Spike around the throat and is reaching for a stake. Buffy knocks Riley out and runs over the Spike. She knocks Angel out of the way and frees Spike. Spike and Buffy are standing side by side facing Angel. Buffy is holding a stake.  
  
"Poor Buffy, even I can't help you now." Angel says as he turns and leaves.  
  
Spike and Buffy watch him go.  
  
"And you can say goodbye to this too" Riley says, pointing at his butt. "because you're not gonna see it any more ever. Unless you run into me somewhere and it's me walking away from you. But even then ... I'll probably just ... you know ... back away." He backs away and leaves.  
  
Spike punches Buffy in the face. She falls to the floor. Spike turns and walks off.  
  
Buffy catches up to Spike near his crypt. "Spike, you can't just walk away from this."  
  
"I want you out of my life. Stay away from me." Spike replies.  
  
"No, it's not that easy. We have something, Spike. It's not pretty, but it's real, and there's nothing either one of us can do about it."  
  
Spike reaches the door to the crypt, opens it and walks inside.  
  
"Like it or not, I'm in your life, you can't just shut me out." Buffy says trying to follow him into the crypt. She hits an invisible barrier. Spike turns and looks at her, before shutting the door in her face. 


End file.
